


Escape My Night

by KhadaVengean



Series: F!AkiraxAkechi (Happy Ending) [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AU, Akira being boy and girl, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Female Kurusu Akira, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Murder, No Beta, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Symbolism?, Too much violence, Urination, Way too many Psychological, Weapons, too many tags to add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhadaVengean/pseuds/KhadaVengean
Summary: Akira has one Goal. To save Goro Akechi.No matter how Long it would take.Time-Loop fiction. Includes both male and female Akira





	Escape My Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first fiction here on AO3. This idea or the execution has been heavily inspired by various oneshots of JadeDraggy2017. It's extremely Long but I didn't want it to divide it into various parts since everything needed to stick together. I hope you take much time and will enjoy this oneshot.
> 
> I'll be happy about Reviews or criticsm in General. Please be Aware of the fact that english is not my first language.
> 
> The title has been inspired by "Escape my Night" from Robin Gogberg.

Her ponytail was loosened, her raven locks fell over her back and the weight of her clothes fell from her form.

In the darkness, she stood there naked, her bare form, just like God had created her.

The space around her was pitch black, endless void surrounding her entire form and embracing her like a dear friend. No heat or cold reached her bare flesh, she felt no sensation on her skin. Everything was dull. No sound reached her ear, no picture captured her eyes, no taste was apparent on her tongue nor scent was caught in her nose.

The only thing she was capable to do was to feel the presence in front of her. Evil, malevolent, a calamity.

No words were formed. But still, he managed to communicate with her. _What do you want?_

“I want to make a bet.” Like a mute film, she opened her mouth, but no words came out.

_A bet? Interesting._ Maybe it was a chuckle.  _What are we betting?_

“Everything you ever want and more.”

_Do you think you can give this to me?_

“I’m the only one who can stop you from taking it.”

“ _Alright then, trickster, tell me.”_

Akira smiled.

Everything shattered like a mirror.

“ **Let’s begin the game anew. And over and over and over again….”**

* * *

Akira climbed up the stairs and reached Shibuya. It was 9th April.

The fabric of her skirt still itched on her thighs, her hair bound into a high ponytail. She stepped forward and just like last time, she felt the blue flames from afar. Time stopped in its tracks and once again, she heard the chuckle in her head, echoing through her ears and taking hold of her entire body.

_Now then, Trickster, shall we begin?_

Akira closed her eyes. “Long time no see, my friend.” Letting her head fall into her neck, she stared at the blue sky, so different from red. The city was peaceful and the people weren’t panicking like before, Tokyo is safe-

**he is still safe. He is alive. He is here.**

“Let’s begin.”

* * *

**II.**

Everything was exactly the same. Even her feeling were similar, only the intensity was the difference. She felt the disgust from Kamoshida, the apathy towards Madarame, the filthiness on Kaneshiro, the empathy towards Futaba, the emptiness towards Okumura, the fear towards Sae and the wrath towards Shido.

Nothing changed. She met Ryuji and Ann, Morgana in the palace, Yusuke asked Ann to model for him, Makoto did a stupid mistake, Futba was hopeless and Haru was still too good for this entire world. Akira didn’t think that she could be surprised in this round.

Maybe that was the Holy Grail's intent. Maybe he felt sorry for her and wanted to make it easy on her first try.

When she thought about it, Akira felt the cold fist inside her chest. That didn’t matter. She didn’t care how the world would turn out. Every June, on the TV trip, she’d look into those crimson eyes that told her the truth. Her own truth. It’s worth it. It’s so fucking worth it. And Akira would never give away a chance where she could look into the eyes of Goro Akechi.

The boy she sold her soul for.

Sometimes, in the late nights, she’d lie in her bed with Morgana by her side. But instead of last time, she wasn’t ashamed by it. She didn’t tell herself that it was wrong. That it was wrong to feel something for him. And only for him.

She could change it. She could change the outcome. She knew what was going to happen.

So during the late nights, when Yongen-Yaja seemed asleep, Akira lay in her bed and stared at his smiling face. He had little grumps in his cheeks, his smile was bright, but plastic. But still, she could see behind it. She could see the darkness behind his face, behind his will to be perfect, behind his desire to be the one he wanted to be but could never achieve it.

Because she knew it. She knew his secrets.

And Akira gave in her feelings.

Only a couple of months after the restart, Akira noticed the first thing that changed in this round. And maybe that was the compensation for seeming to innocently similar to the first round.

It was supposed to be a normal day. Nothing extraordinary. And out of the blue, Ryuji Sakamoto stepped in front of her and confessed his feelings for her.

Ryuji. Oh sweet, innocent, stupid, foolishly kind Ryuji.

Despite his status of being a delinquent, he was her best friend. Akira had not been capable to keep count of how many times they’ve spent the night together, her sitting at his apartment, eating junkfood and sweets, playing video games till dawn and sleep till noon. And although the rumors have been surrounding these two of being a couple, both of them said that they had no interest in each other. They were friends. Simple as that.

But it changed. He looked at her with those kind eyes of his and Akira had to stop herself from sighing over his demeanor. It was unfair towards him. He deserved better than this reaction.

He told her the three famous words. The words that she craved to hear from another person. From another boy with shaggy brown hair, crimson eyes and a plastic smile.

“There is a reason why you are telling me this, right?”

And the fact how his face contorted into a grimace, she knew she hit the nail on the head.

“No, I-”

“Ryuji. You can’t lie to me.” She closed her eyes and focused on hearing his hitching in breathing. “Tell me, what is the reason-”

“It’s this effing Akechi!” He never yelled at her before; not even when he insulted Morgana and Akira shot him the deadliest look she could afford and where they’ve had the first and last fight of their friendship. “I don’t know what’s up between you two but you always look at him with that look and I get the feeling that I’m losing you and-”

Akira let her shoulders fall. “What do you mean?”

He was breathing heavily, nearly gasping for air. And suddenly, she could see tears forming around the corners of his eyes.

Thunder followed lighting outside of her attic window.

“You and Akechi.” No matter who said his name, it sounded like a melody in her head. “Are you two a thing?”

How she wished it’d be like that.

“No? Of course not, why would you think that?”

And she saw it, she felt it. This sadness slowly turned into anger. Anger directed towards her.

She never thought that day would come.

“You look at him like that! And I saw the way you talk with each other! It’s not normal, Akira!” Her heartbeat turned quicker, taking up the pace. “He’s our enemy, you know who he is! He will kill you-” He seemed to be caught in his own words, rasping out the truth that she wanted to avoid. “I will lose you and I don’t want this motherfu-”

Would she console him? If this would be her first round, would she say yes? Why didn’t this happen last time?

But instead, Akira was caught in the spider’s web and unless she reached her goal, there was no way to escape.

“Get out.”

The look he shot her would have been capable to shatter her heart. But there was nothing to crack.

“Akira, I-”

“Get out!”

Her voice was harsh, firm, not relenting. And under the sound of thunder and rain, he left the attic, she heard Soujiros’ wondering and the crashing of the door.

Maybe in another life, it would have changed anything.

But not this time.

Yet again, Goro Akechi died in Shido’s palace. Despite her knowledge, she couldn’t save him.

When they reached the depths of mementos and Mementos fused with the world, Ryuji stretched his hand towards her.

Akira breathed deeply, exhaled and voiced the words she needed to speak.

_Come, go, repeat._

* * *

**III.**

This time, Akira never found Morgana. She is the one who leads Ryuji and Ann into Kamoshida’s palace. She has already done this twice, so at this point, she grasps the concepts of the metaverse. And whenever they ask her how she knew such things when she just moved here, Akira put a finger on her lips and said: “Secret.”

They weren’t trusting her. Distance remained between the three of them and they acted more like business partners than friends. It hurt Akira, but she was fine with it. Maybe that was the thing that kept her away from completing her goal.

The greatest disadvantage of not having Morgana around, Akira had to deal with her thoughts alone. So whenever she sat  alone in the attic, working on an infiltration tool or on her homework, or even reading a book, she’d slowly speak with herself to sort these thoughts. 

Four weeks after living in Tokyo, Soujiro looked at her with a skeptical look and declared that he made an appointment with a psychologist. Her constant talking to herself would creep him out and he wanted to make sure that he didn’t accept a maniac in his place.

Akira tried to resist, tried to protest, but had to relent. In this game, Soujiro was far away from being the kindhearted man she got to know, who acted more like a father to her than her own ever did. He didn’t look after her, didn’t make her curry or even allowed to close up shop. In this whole year, Akira was never allowed to leave Yongen-Yaja at night. She never got to meet with Ohya, Iwai or Yoshida.

Solitude was her greatest companion in this try.

So when she visited the psychologist’s office one day, she just told him the basics: she doesn’t have any friends, she just moved here, has a criminal record and everyone hated her. She didn’t know with whom she was supposed to talk  with , so she just mumbled to herself to sort these feelings and thoughts.  It was the most logical thing she could think off. 

The therapist, an older man with weird glasses on his nose and way too long hair, nodded at her words, writing down all kinds of things and he sent her home after thirty minutes. When Akira thought about it, he never asked her any questions or asked how she felt, he only asked her about the reason of her appearance.

Two days later, a letter would arrive with a prescription. Anti-Depressive. To let her sleep more.

A rotten adult. That’s how Ryuji called them. And Akira turned furious like a dragon. She’d spit fire in those adult’s faces.

She slapped Madarame, nearly crushed the balls of Kaneshiro and nearly killed Shido. During this year, the need for violence was constantly there, her fist was twitching and her blood boiling.

The only times where she’d feel calm was in the presence of her detective. When he’d sit at Leblanc, telling her about the changes of his public standing, she felt sorry for him and wished hell for every petty girl who once declared their loyalty towards him and now wanted to kick him out.

This anger turned to fury when Akechi died. Once again.

And when the world was ending, no Morgana by her side and the phantom thieves being erased from existence, Akira realized that she had to play differently. A game with different settings. New decisions.

_Come. Go. Repeat._

* * *

**IV.**

This time, she became a he. This time, Akira Kurusu was a boy.

This time, she was treated as a punk, not a slut. Kamoshida didn’t try to reach for her skirt or other boys were having fun trying to  harass her. No, this time, Akira would look into the mirror to see a picture of a handsome young man with those  _disgusting_ glasses, frizzy hair and sharp cheekbones. He wore the uniform like a champ and whenever he set the glasses down, he could  see the girls’ looks and their desire for him . 

He was a bad boy. And according to all rules in the history of flirting, bad boys always had a better chance of getting the girls.

New decisions were made. And this time, as male Akira Kurusu, he had all possibilities to change this game. Hope was born out of desperation.

And so, in this time, he entered a relationship with Ann. Beautiful, wonderful Ann.

After accepting her love confession and returning the sentiment, he learned to appreciate her way more. In her last three tries, Akira learned that Ann’s voice of reason disappeared after they learned of their growing fame. When Kaneshiro was defeated, they focused on being popular and not on being the heroes they orginally wanted to be. Ann was the only one to cling on that original belief, not distracted by Ryuji’s desire or Makoto’s strictness. She was the emotional core of the Phantom Thieves. She was the first one the Phantom Thieves helped, by saving her from Kamoshida’s fangs.

But still, no matter how much Akira admired and respected her, there was still that one thing he couldn’t forget.

Although he tried his best to play it down, or to hide it, or even to deny it, he still couldn’t hide his feelings for Goro Akechi. Whenever he saw him from across the streets or on tv, he heard the chuckle in his head and he got reminded again why he did this. Everything was for his sake.

And not for Ann’s. For his wonderful Ann, who deserved so much better. Who deserved the whole world put on display on her feet. Only for her.

But Ann was smarter than anyone would think. She didn’t posses the intelectual smart, she had that instinct that he began to cherish. She could read situations like a children’s book and knew how to comfort her friends and him. She told him the right words in the right moment and he kept on going.

She was there for him, she was his anchor.

Though to a certain point. She read his movements, his speech, but most importantly his looks. Akira knew himself, he knew how he looked when he spoke with the detective.

So, in September, during one of the last warm days of the year, both he and Ann were on a date in Shibuya and after eating a crepe way too big for her, she excused herself and searched for the closest restroom. He was standing outside, at the beef bowl’s shop entrance and waited for her.

Maybe it was simply a coincidence. Or this Holy Grail played better than he could ever have anticipated; because Goro Akechi was on his way to the next interview and they met. Only talked for a minute or two, exchanging polite small talk, not even the Phantom Thieves were mentioned. Goro even congratulated him for having such a wonderful girlfriend and Akira felt like he was hit in the stomach.

Suddenly, his whole relationship with Ann felt wrong. So very wrong. It wasn’t where he was supposed to be.

When Ann got out and greeted Akechi with a careful greeting, he bid them farewell and was on his own way. Akira looked after him, watching the way he walked and dodging the people’s glares at him. It was September after all and Medjed has been defeated.

When he pivoted his eyes back to Ann, she glared at him. Sadness, surprise, shock, disappointment.

He asked her if everything was alright. She said yes.

And everything went downhill from there.

Ann became snappish, stressed. She wasn’t patient anymore, frustrated with everything and whenever Ryuji tried to crack a joke, she would fire back with a yell and an order for him to shut up. She rolled her eyes at Yusuke’s eccentrics, started to bite her nails and resisted every order and suggestion of Makoto. She wouldn’t listen to Futaba and even nag at Haru. And even in their own relationship, she refused to be touched by him. She refused his kisses, his hugs and even slapped him on the cheek after trying to calm her by putting his hands on her shoulders.

Whenever she was gone, the Phantom Thieves would let out a breath of relief. Although nobody would openly admit that.

Morgana was cryptic, watching her intently from his position by Akira’s side. He even stopped calling her ‘Lady Ann’, after she yelled at him to stop it. He was the one who suffered the most under her fidgeting.

Although Akira was supposed to be the greatest victim. It was his girlfriend after all who was throwing a tantrum. He was the one who should deal with that and try to calm her. But every effort went to waste. She refused to listen to him. And after a certain time, she didn’t show up on the meetings anymore. She only appeared when she was okay to do so.

Ann was a voice of reason. But in this timeline, Akira realized, that she was also a delicate flower. A flower which needed to be watered and tendered to, who needed love and attention and affection. Or else, she’d wither.

Ann was in desperate need of love. Her whole life seemed to be dependant of love and affection. And if she wouldn’t get those, she’d wither and fall.

It was sobering to realize that. But it made sense. Everything made sense.

18th November. Two days before the big heist.

Both he and Ann were sitting next to each other in the attic, Morgana made himself scram and decided to stay at Futaba’s place that night. It was a good day, Ann sat next to him with her smartphone in her hand, chatting with Shiho. Far away from being the nervous girl who bit her nails.

Her fingers were covered by patches.

Akira let out a sigh of relief. Everything seemed alright.

Later, when Soujiro closed up shop and both of them were sitting on his bed, side by side in their pajamas, only silence lay between them. Their distance seemed small, but it was as wide as the grand canyon.

“You don’t love me.”

Out of the blue, she spoke the one truth he wanted to surpress. With all cost. But he didn’t shake his head or resist. At this point, Akira just wanted to have her go away.

Maybe he could have loved her. In another time. Before everything happened.

“You love Akechi. More than you could ever love me.”

That was the truth. The truth that Akira would always accept.

“How do you know?”

She scoffed playfully. “It’s obvious. The way you look at him tells everything.” She paused in her speaking, shaking her head. “It’s like there’s something between you two that I could never reach. That I could never achieve. You would never look at me like that.”

He said nothing. But that was the only answer she needed.

“I think it’s better if we’d stop this.”

Goro Akechi died, once again. But this time, they all drowned in Shido’s palace. They didn’t even make it to the depths of Mementos.

When they were underwater, Akira reached for Ann one last time, kissed her slightly on her already cold lips, closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers.

_Come. Go. Repeat._

* * *

**V.**

Akira was a boy again. On the 9th April, he climbed up the stairs and reached Shibuya. Time stood still and the game began once more.

But this time, he was more daring. He was more calculated. He sought out the information that were unobtainable in the last tries. This time, he would change it.

But he felt the change in his demeanor. He became ruthless, cold blooded, all empathy was gone.

He entered a liaison with Makoto Nijima. And even though the wish for a real relationship was apparent in her eyes, he refused. He didn’t want his life to be bound by any social formality. He always gave her the chance to go, to leave. He didn’t do anything she wouldn’t desire, he always gave her enough room to act and refuse. When she said no, he’d keep his hands to himself and simply keep conversation.

But thanks to this arrangement, he got all the information about her sister. The prosecutor who was responsible for their case, who was so invested into her own sick need to win this case that she formed a palace. The shock and sadness about this fact could break his heart – or hers in other rounds – but this was already the fifth try. He got used to see it.

Akira became a monster. A monster with good intentions. But Akira was happy. And that was the only thing that counted for him.

A day before the heist on Sae Nijima’s palace, Akira sneaked out of Leblanc and took the latest train to Shibuya. It was the first time that he did this – the fact that even something like “first times” existed was laughable.

He reached the apartment complex, searched for his name and rang the bell. When he heard the polite voice of Goro Akechi coming from the other side of the intercom, he announced himself. “I need to talk with you.”

The detective allowed him inside and the sight of the great celebrities’ home was a joke. It was dark, hollow and only the most important things were present. This little apartment suited a delinquent more than someone like him. From the windows, he could conclude that nearly no sun would reach the rooms during the days.

It looked like a place where you want to hide, a place where you will be forgotten.

Akechi was polite, offered him coffee and a place to sit down at the little table, which was only designed for one person. “Although it won’t be as good as the coffee you’re used to, so please have mercy on me.” It was playful, meant to amuse him, a joke.

But it was no joke to Akira. He wished that Goro would have mercy on him. After everything.

“I know you plan to kill me.”

Akechi halted in his movement, standing still, frozen in time. This moment resembled the same from the beginning, whenever he wanted to restart. Darkness would consume him and the world would shatter. He only needed to speak three words. And it’d happen again.

Before the boy in front of him could say anything, Akira was faster. “You don’t have to lie, I already know it. And I know your goal, motive and methods.”

The crimson of his eyes became darker and a side of the real Goro Akechi stood in front of him. A murderer. A killer, a coldblooded being. But on the other side, this bloodlust was born from the desire to be loved, to be accepted.

Akira wouldn’t be surprised if he’d pull out a gun right this moment.

“I want to make a deal with you.”

A day later, he spilled the beans to Sae Nijima about the Phantom Thieves. She told him that she thought of him to have some backbone. To betray his friends.

If that was necessary to achieve his goal, he’d be ready for it.

She left and Goro entered. They looked at each other. And both knew what the other was thinking.

They were two sides of the same coin. Both were made with the same material.

And when Akira looked into the sky from the attic, two weeks later, he closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Maybe this time, it’d be right.

Suddenly, a buzzing noise interrupted his thoughts and he fished out his phone from his pocket. A call, incoming from Goro Akechi.

He accepted. Asking him what’s wrong.

He only heard slight wheezing and shallow breathing. “This...this is your fault.”

Goro died in a car accident and if Akira had to guess, he’d say it was orchestrated by Shido.

Akira let himself fall backwards. A weary sigh falling from his lips.

_Come. Go. Repeat._

* * *

**VI.**

When Akira climbed up the stairs to Shibuya again, the first emotion she felt was anger. Fury. Hatred. Disgust. Wrath.

Akira’s only wish this moment was to see the world burn.

Burn everything to the worthless ash that it is.

When Akira was once a dragon to spit fire into the faces of her opponents, she became a demon. A creature that took pleasure to see others suffer.

The only thing she refused to do was to kill the shadows. She didn’t create mental shutdowns. They should suffer what they did. They shall pay for the agony they caused.

Beware a girl with nothing to lose.

In case, she kept a knife in her bag. Of course it wasn’t meant to hurt people – only if the situation called for it and Kamoshida was very close to that – but more to keep her calm. When she felt the material of the weapon inside her hand, she had the feeling she had _power._ She wasn’t the helpless girl she was on her first try. Or the cursed in the second. The knife kept her sane, no matter how much of an illusion it was.

There were boys who looked at her in a very obvious way. Boys who had no honor and decency. Who took what they wanted. Only a couple of certain individuals would still dare to look her way when she shot them the best glare she could give.

Even her teammates were aware of her hidden aggression. Ryuji and Ann were scared of her, she knew it. Morgana was distant – there were many times where he’d sneak out of the attic at night. And the rest? They didn’t know what to do. They were helpless without her guidance and leadership.

Many times, Akira was open to challenges. That was one thing what the others also didn’t understand, among many others. Akira searched for a challenge, she searched for the one kick to keep her blood boiling and her heart pumping. Soujiro, keeping his distance to her and definitely not treating her like his second daughter, even after she rescued Futaba from her own death wish, once voiced the thoughts that everyone else had after she came home from another mementos heist.

“Do you want to die?”

He spoke it calmly, but she felt that it hit the nail on the head. The others were looking at her, fear and wariness written in their features. It was October, Haru being the newest member, and Akira knew, only a couple of week and he’d be with them…

“Maybe. Who can tell?”

She was daring. Whenever there was a situation that seemed risky or a shadow who seemed strong, Akira gave the command.

‘ _We’re going in.‘_

‘ _Don’t hesitate.’_

‘ _How do we want to proceed if we can’t even defeat something like that?’_

‘ _There will be stronger enemies, don’t act like a bunch of cowards.’_

‘ _Do you really think the world is waiting for us?’_

They were stronger than in any other try before. Mona’s heals were more effective, Skull’s punches were stronger, Panther’s fire was searing, Fox’s precision was improving, Queen’s balance became better, Oracle’s directions became more precise and Noir’s elegance was incomparable.

But that came with a price.

From the girl’s lockers room, Akira knew that Ann had a scar over her right hipbone. Ryuji had to go to the doctor more often because of his leg. Morgana refused to come with her school to spend his time sleeping in the attic. Even Yusuke’s passion wasn’t enough to stop his fingers from hurting. Makoto’s job as student council president became sloppy due to lack of sleep, Futaba became an even bigger shut-in when she wasn’t away with the Phantom Thieves and Haru was, despite the awakening of her persona, not strong enough to go against her fiance's words.

It was a sad sight. But Akira deemed it necessary. And she was the leader.

Her orders were bound to be obeyed.

Two weeks later, she learned of the results of her doing.

The phantom thieves were sitting in front of her. It felt like a trial. And Akira mused that she’d never go through one again.

The bomb exploded. All of them agreed that she’d be kicked out. Excluded from the Phantom Thieves, they didn’t want her to be part of the team anymore. Makoto would replace her as their leader.

And the hot fury turned to cold malice. A couple of hours later, she would have laughed at them. Did they really believe they were strong enough without her? She was the wild card, she was Joker, she was their leader, their founder, their very life source. She was their core, the one thing that kept them together. They were a unit with her in the middle.

And they kicked her out. How funny.

“This is a death sentence.”

They didn’t listen. No matter what Akira would have said, they wouldn’t listen. She was out of their ranks, she was a monster, she shouldn’t do this anymore-

In other tries, Akira was always dead set on keeping the team together. She didn’t want them to separate. Thanks to these people, thanks to her team, _maybe even her family, she could laugh after being accused._ She had fun, she was young, she didn’t have to fear for anything anymore.

Akira was only a human being.

“Fine.”

All of them left, one by one, only Futaba and Morgana stayed still. If necessary, Akira had no qualms about throwing the cat out.

After all, she already managed to get it right without him.

“Akira?” Futaba, the one she once considered as the little sister she never had, looked at her under her eyelashes, meekly and weak and shy and _so goddamn hopeless-_

“What?”

“Is it okay if I still-”

“No. Get out.”

On her way, Akira could hear her quiet sobs. Morgana followed her.

After a while, Akira had a habit of going out as early as possible and coming as late as possible. Whenever she saw Ann sitting in front of her, Haru or Ryuji in the hallway or Makoto in the student council room, she refused to look them in the eye. It was their own loss, after all. If they said they’d be fine without her, then they had to play the consequences. Not her.

Four weeks later, the news appeared on TV. The Phantom Thieves were caught. End of the story.

Goro Akechi appeared on TV once again, hailed as a hero who spoke the truth and Akira could only sigh when she looked at his face. The cafe was empty, Soujiro fell into a deep hole known as depression.

It was Futaba’s fault. They wanted her kicked out, now they had to live with the consequences.

Akira couldn’t care less.

Shido was without barrier. The elections were pulled before and in the middle of November, Masayoshi Shido was elected as prime minister.

One day after elections, Goro Akechi has been found dead.

When Akira passed a group of young high school students on her way to Shibuya, there was a sentence she’d never forget. “It’s not like they had any chance to begin with...”

Maybe.

_Come. Go. Repeat._

* * *

**[…] - [?]**

Over the many times that she learned the mechanics of the game, Akira realized with shock and surprise, that even all those palace rulers became more ruthless. Instead of the many times before, Kamoshida only made threats and would never touch a girl the moment he saw her.

That changed.

Akira realized this when Kamoshida grabbed her, locked both of them inside his office, pushed her against the wall and put a hand on her mouth.

“If you make one noise, I will see that you are getting expelled!”

A couple of times, she’d fight back and would find herself in Juvenile Hall again. For hurting a teacher. Once, she even killed him.

**Self defense.**

Other times, she’d mouth the same words over and over again.

The last time this happened, she’d close her eyes and pictured the face of her detective in front of her mind, smiling at her.

_Just let this end._

* * *

**?**

“Please...” The flea’s eyes were set on her, pleading and pathetic. He had his hands folded, blood-smeared, sweat running down his temple. From his scent, Akira knew that he already pissed himself.

Makoto lay next to him, a gag in her mouth, her hands bound behind her back.

“I’ll give you everything you want...” He sat on his knees, let his upper body fall on the floor. He was bowing in front of her – a mafia boss, kneeling in front of a high school girl. Someone who was considered scum by society, dirt that should be shoved away.

Everyone was looking away.

Akira lost count of the occurrences. How many times she did she already do this?

But whenever she felt the gun in her hand, she always felt like she was truly alive.

“Name me any amount of money, I’ll give it to you… Name me your wish and I will fulfill it.” It was a change of pace, that he was the one pleading and begging. Akira would have laughed, but there were more important things at hand.

Akira smiled, stepping forward, passing the bound student council president and kneeling in front of Kaneshiro. Slowly, she put the gun under his chin and lifted his head.

When he looked into her face, his eyes were lit with hope. Hope to deceive her, to tip the scales.

“Go to hell.” She pulled the trigger against his forehead, blood dripping out of the wound. The body thumbed on the floor, Ann was screaming behind her. Makoto’s eyes were wide open, her words were muffled.

Akira stood in the middle. Blood, corpses, the whole program.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if the world fused with Mementos.

_Come. Go. Repeat._

* * *

**??**

“ _Excuse me, Akechi?”_

“ _How may I help you?”_

Akira gulped down the last remnants of alcohol, inhaling the scent like a drug and putting the glass down. Lala stood in front of him, cleaning a glass. “Anything else for you, mister?”

“Another, double please.”

“ _Would you happen to be free this evening?”_

Why was it this fucking difficult? Akira scratched his scalp.

The barkeeper puts the glass in front of the boy. “For you.”

“Thank you.”

Akira knew he looked at least like twenty-five.

“ _I...I’d love to.”_

“ _Great. I’ll look forward to it.”_

It was never easy. Akira smiled into the glass and downed the rest in one go.

“Maybe you shouldn’t be so hasty, mister.”

“There are things inside of me that needs a kill. But thank you for your consideration.”

“Of course.”

_Come. Go. Repeat._

* * *

**???**

It happened again. Mementos was about to be fused with the real world. God stood in front of him, in the Velvet room. The place between mind and matter.

“Go on, you know what you have to do.”

The eyes of his teammates were focused on him. He was the only one who was free from his cell. The others? All locked up, behind iron bars. There was no way to escape.

“You want to continue, Trickster?”

A true trickster didn’t know who he was tricking.

“You traitor!”

Akira looked over his shoulder, into the eyes of the young heiress of Okumura foods. Haru, oh sweet, sweet Haru. So fresh and pure and nothing else but a blessing in his life.

“I swear, if I ever get out of this cell and get my hands on you, you will regret it!”

“Akira don’t!”

“What are you doing?!”

“Is this everything we’ve ever been to you?! Have you been lying to us the whole time?!”

“Akira!”

“Akira!”

“Akira!”

Joker’s eyes were set on that one cell, hidden behind desk in the velvet room. That one cell he could never look at. Yaldabaoth covered it.

The sight of a black mask and armor in the darkness nearly tore the last remains of his heart apart.

Would he feel sorry for them?

No. Not at all. This was his decision.

He looked at them, at the Phantom Thieves. Deadly, his gray eyes set straight. There was no coming back.

There would never be a chance to return.

“Come.” He shook his head, looked at his bloodstained gloves.

“Go.” Morgana lay right next to him, dead on the ground.

“Repeat.”

A blue butterfly was pinned against the wall.

* * *

**????**

Akira felt a clench in her chest, weaving and panting, gasping for air. She let herself fall against the wall, slowly sliding down and sitting on the floor. A deep pain was set in her chest, blooming through her blood and spreading to her stomach and shoulders, her arms.

She felt numb.

But nobody was there for her. Nobody was around.

This time, Akira had to live on her own, do everyting on her own. No matter what she did, she couldn’t find a pattern that was familiar to her.

How strange. Akira couldn’t keep count of how many times she already set back time. She just knew she did it and she could.

And she’d do it as long as she’d emerge victorious.

Akira pressed the back of her hands against her eyes, deeply inhaled and exhaled. She mustn’t cry.

That was the one thing she promised herself at the very beginning.

Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. -

_Come. Go. Repeat._

* * *

**??????**

“You look dead inside.”

Akira looked at her in apathy. There was once a time, when she had loved her. Deeply. Sometimes like a lover. Sometimes like a friend. Rarely like a sister.

But in this moment, Akira hated Makoto Nijima.

“Maybe.”

_Come. Go. Repeat._

* * *

**??????????**

Akira looked into the mirror. Her curly hair fell over to her waist, her gray eyes free without these glasses blocking her sight. Her cheekbones sharp, her nose small, her lips full.

She was a beauty. She knew that.

Slowly, she took the knife into her hand and set it upon the hem of her hair. With a clean cut, the masses of her treasure fell on the bathroom floor.

Akira closed her eyes. Set the knife on her pulse and-

_Come. Go. Repeat._

* * *

**??????????????**

“Akira?” 

She pressed her hands on her ears. Closed her eyes. Buried her face between her knees.

She felt his paw at her arm. “Hey, Akira?”

She didn’t want to listen to him. He should shut up.

It was the end of April.

“Akira?”

_Come. Go. Repeat._

* * *

**????????????????????????**

Yaldabaoths voice in her ear.

Silence. Chuckling. Laughing at her.

Sweet, sweet sin.

“ _You are the fool.”_

She truly was.

_Come. Go. Repeat._

* * *

**????????????????????????????????????**

Christmas came. The holy grail came. And all of them stood together in the Velvet room. The Phantom Thieves were locked behind Iron bars.

And they were glaring at her. “Akira!”

“Joker!”

With a smile, Akira put a hand on her mask, slowly put it down and looked at the white. She felt the power coursing through her veins and Arsene stood in front of her. The trickster. The gentleman thief.

His once red suit turned to an ugly black.

**Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry.**

She once loved them.

Void remains.

“ _Come. Go. Repeat.”_

* * *

**0**

The world shattered around her like a mirror. Akira sat on the ground, her knees pulled to her chest. She looked forward.

The form was bare, her flesh cold, her hair falling over her naked back.

And despite the fact that she could see her beloved in front of her didn’t change her mood. She remained sitting there.

The man wore a black mask.

“Akira.

_I’m here. Give in. We can be together._

“Please.”

_Don’t fight. Don’t resist. Accept. Just the two of us._

“I’m here.”

_I’ll never leave your side. I promise it._

“You must be tired.”

_No matter what happens. Close your eyes._

“Let it all out.”

_Cry your tears. Admit it. Don’t be strong. You can be weak. Show me._

“There is no reason to keep going.”

Akira looked up and the black mask fell from his face, showing her the face she loved. She admired.

No matter what happened, she’d always love him. No matter if she were a man or a woman.

She loves him.

Akira breathed out and slowly, the black regained colors.

“One more time.” Her shoulders fell. Her limbs became weak.

“Just one more time.”

If she’d fail, the grail would win the bet. And the trickster would fall.

“One last time.”

Goro was smiling at her.

“I will wait for you.”

_Come. Go. End._

* * *

**-**

Akira Kurusu stood in the train, on her way towards Shibuya. She didn’t manage to get a seat. With her bag slung over her shoulder, she looked at the scenery swooing in front of her.

Everything was blurry. Akira was tired.

Suddenly, a heavy weight hit her against the shoulder and her legs were betraying her. Like a delicate flower, she felt her legs giving away.

But before she could utter a word to the man who knocked her over, a pair of hands caught her shoulders and she looked upwards. To see in to a pair of crimson eyes.

She ignored the words of the man, his complains about the youth. “Are you alright?”

He spoke to her so calmly, so gently, that Akira’s words were cut off. Again, a first time. Something unusual that happened in the many times she had to live through this year.

This was the first time where she met Goro Akechi before she even entered Shibuya. It was the 9th April. And yet, it wasn’t the same.

She nodded. “Yes, thank you.” He helped her into a correct posture, but he stayed close to her. He didn’t leave her side. “I’m sorry, I’m a little bit uncertain on my feet today.”

“That I can see.” He flashed her a smile, and though the fact it still seemed to be plastic, it was completely different.

This was something new. This was a different thing. A first time, in all those tries.

“Are you sure you come home safely?”

Home?

Leblanc. The attic. Soujiro.

Maybe it’d be a home again.

“I don’t know actually-”

And before Akira could utter another word, she suddenly felt the enormous weight on her chest again and her entire form shook under coughs. Black dots danced in front of her eyes, a high sound resonating in her ears and trembles like a leaf under harsh wind. Her balance vanished, she fell to the side and was once more caught by the young man.

The same young man who she sold her soul for.

She didn’t remember what happened. The only thing she caught was his call for an ambulance, the whispering of the crowd and frantic shouts from various persons she didn’t know. Something reached for her hand and she squeezed back.

A couple of hours later, she woke up in a hospital room, the detective by her side on the chair, reading a book. She tried to speak, but realized that her mouth was dry and she could only cough.

He called the doctor as soon he saw her and when the man in white entered, another first came around.

She had asthma. Heavy asthma. So heavy that it could be considered child neglect that she had no drugs against it in her bag.

Her? Asthma? She was sick?

She has never been sick before. But in this case, solely the thought about it let her cough. He was there for her again, patting her back and waiting for her to let it subside.

When the doctor was gone and they were left alone, Akira looked at the detective. “Thank you for helping me there.” She scratched her throat, feeling a weird itchiness climbing up her fingers. “That was some quick thinking of you.”

“No problem. I’m glad to see you’re alright.” He probably said that out of prestige – imagine the detective prince not helping out – but none the less, Akira was happy. She felt her heart race.

“I’m Akira Kurusu.” She smiled – _smiled, smiled, SMILED –_ at him. “I don’t think I caught your name out there.”

He looked confused, but reciprocated her smile and it didn’t look that fake anymore. “I’m Goro Akechi.”

She knew. She knew, she always knew.

During the little time she spent with him, her in a hospital bed, him by her side, Soujiro Sakura entered the hospital room and looked into her direction. He rose his eyebrow, looking at her skeptically. “Akira Kurusu?”

A cough, only a small one. “Yes, sir.”

He sighed, but it was familiar. It was a motion from long ago, but it was there.

He sighed like the first time she met him.

Akira’s heart raced once again.

“Come on, get your stuff together, let’s go.”

Before Akechi could leave entirely, Akira found herself reaching out to his sleeve and tugged with gentle desperation. The surprise on his face was enough.

“I’m new to the city and I don’t know anyone...would you mind if we could exchange ID’s?”

She felt like a little girl. Even more when he said yes. Her entire body sang with happiness.

It’d be different this time.

She met Ann, she met Ryuji, Morgana, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru. All of them. The Phantom Thieves were complete once more.

Only with a small change.

Goro Akechi became a permanent part of Akira Kurusu’s life.

He discovered Leblanc’s coffee a week after her sudden asthma discovery, sitting by the counter. At this point, Akira started to actively seeking out Soujiro’s teachings for his coffee and Goro Akechi volunteered as her guinea pig. He gave her his honest opinions, but voiced eloquently just like she was used by him.

But still. It made her heart dance and every night after he left, Morgana remarked with a sharp tone that she should stop smirking like that. “It’s creepy.”

It was a smile filled with happiness and Akira reached out for Morgana’s form, pulling him to her chest and nuzzling his silky fur. He’d complain about it, but Akira laughed. She was happy.

How could she survive all those times without him?

Of course, the other Phantom Thieves were wary, suspicious of her relationship with the detective prince Akechi. Especially after they brought down Kamoshida and his fame rose. But he always made sure that he’d show up to try her coffee.

When summer was blooming and heat and sweat dripped down her forehead to her neck into her blouse, both felt comfortable enough to speak to each other. It was late – Soujiro already left - but not late enough, and Akira told him about her probation. The fact that she was accused of a crime she didn’t commit just because she helped a woman from being harmed by a man.

He looked at her intently, all his attention was solely on her. Of course he already knew that she was a Phantom Thief, but that didn’t matter.

This time, it’d be different, after all.

“The man’s name was Masayoshi Shido.”

He spluttered out his coffee and he must have realized what cruel turn fate took when it brought them together.

Both of them were cursed by the same man. Both their lives were destroyed by the same person. They had similar powers, both of them two sides of the same coin.

They were so different, yet so alike.

She loved him. She really loved him. More than anything or anyone in this world.

Both of them stayed silent. He was looking at his cup of coffee, seeing his reflection in the brown liquid. Akira had her hands set down on the counter. She realized, if she’d lean forward just a little bit, she’d feel his hand against hers. She’d squeeze it lovingly.

“Do you know him?”

Akechi looked at her in awe, confusion and resentment written in his face. But not against her or her seemingly innocent question. It was against his own father. The man who created him and left him and his mother behind.

“Yes...I do.”

He breathed out deeply. He trusted her. Akira knew that.

He told her everything. From his mother, to her suicide, to his resentment against his father. His hatred, his fury. His disgust with the man who aimed to be the next prime minister.

He stayed silent about his ability to cast mental shutdowns. He also kept quiet about his involvement with Masayoshi Shido.

When he stopped talking and silence fell over them, Akira put a strand of her hair behind her ear – she realized she hasn’t done this in **ages –** and leaned forward, putting her hand on his own. His breath hitched, but calmed down when he heard her calm voice.

“I guess that makes us two alike?”

A bitter smile spread on his lips. “I guess so.”

He squeezed back.

And a bond between them was formed, unbreakable.

They spent more of their free time together. Not in Leblanc, but in other places. They met up in Inakoshira park, in Shibuya, even went together in Dome Town to get some delicious pancakes.

Akira laughed when they stood in line, him in disguise, without his formal suit and attire. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. “What is it?”

Akira coughed slightly – her illness was still a present part of her life in this try – but she smiled when she saw his concerned expression. “Nothing. I just had to think about something funny.”

It wasn’t funny. It was the giveaway that he will be the one to kill her.

This time it’d be different.

And it was different.

A week before the deadline for Haru, Goro entered Leblanc, disheveled and obviously standing beside himself. Akira saw him and knew what was going on.

He was the one who killed Haru’s father in all other tries before.

“Is it okay if I speak with you in private?”

Soujiro shot her a look with worried, but she waved him off. She beckoned him to follow her to the attic – one of the parts he hated about her in the last tries – and they sat down side by side.

The attic, once dusty and always a great place for spiders to spin their webs, was clean. Soujiro made it a habit to help her cleaning, because dust wasn’t something that is considered to be very healthy for such a heavy asthma case.

Both of them sat on her bed, Morgana outside after she signalized him to go and he complied. “What did you want to talk about, Akechi?”

Her voice seemed to break every wall he had built around her.

“Do you remember the conversation about Masayoshi Shido?”

Of course she remembered.

“He gave me the order to kill Kunikazu Okumura.”

That she knew as well.

“I can enter the Metaverse, just like you do.”

And everything fell into place.

He told her about his ability, to enter the metaverse. He was the one who created the mental shutdowns, he is the one who killed Wakaba Isshki, he was the one in the Black Mask.

Akira kept quiet. Listened to him. After a while, she took his hand into her own and squeezed it. The glove was in her way, but this was the closest she ever got to him.

She realized, after all this time she spent trying to save him, she never was that close to achieving her goal. Hope coursed through her vein.

During one sentence, he broke down crying, sobbing and keeping his eyes shut. Before Akira could react, she put her arms around his shoulder and pulled him close to her chest, resting her chin on his head and stroking his back comfortably. No matter if he paid attention, but the menacing chuckle that accompanied her so many times died down.

Akira nuzzled his forehead with her nose. She took his hand and brought it to her chest, stroking his hair.

“This is nothing that should be overlooked. But, Akechi, listen to me.” Her voice grew down to a whisper and she felt him shiver against her. “You are nothing but a tool to your father. You are taught to live in that way. You can change that.”

**Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. You are so close to do it, don’t you dare cry right now.**

“How?”

He was a broken boy. Both of them were broken. Akira realized that with a strange somberness.

“Join the Phantom Thieves. And try to make things right.”

When he straightened himself and looked into her gray eyes, red never left her sight. This time, he took her hands, both of them, and she wanted to die. It was perfect, it was right.

Hope kept her going.

“Kurusu, I-”

She put a finger under his chin, lifted his head, and it was the first smile in an eternity that felt _fucking right._

“You don’t need to say anything. I don’t understand, but I can imagine it.”

The fact that she didn’t understand it would have made her laugh. But Akira only pressed her forehead against his , tangling their bangs together, she intervened their fingers and put them between them. “We can fix this. I promise you, we can and we will.”

We will. We will. I will.

The next meeting with the Phantom Thieves turned out to be different than before.

When everyone was gathered and they sat around in the attic, tension visible in their shoulders and movements, Haru leaned forward to look into Akira’s eyes. “Shouldn’t we start now, Akira-chan?”

“We’re still missing one. We’ll wait.”

The other thieves looked around in confusion. Ryuji, Ann, Morgana, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru.

All of them were here.

Suddenly, the bell rang from downstairs.

“Akira, your boyfriend is here.”

And the blackhaired _girl_ felt flustered. Once more, the feeling of hope crept up her heart. She rolled her eyes, went downstairs and saw the detective, red like a tomato, standing in the café. She laughed the site, greeted him with her giggling and pulled him by his wrist upstairs.

Her heartbeat was quick.

When they reached the attic and the Phantom Thieves looked at their guest, two chairs were thrown over, a crash echoed through the attic and Morgana bristled. “What the fuck, what is he doing here?!”

Ryuji feared once that he’d lose her because of Akechi. Maybe in this try, it was similar.

“Calm down, guys.” The weight on her chest and her shoulders pulled her down, the coughs were already set in her throat. But she needed to keep going. “There is a reason why I’ve asked him to come.”

She motioned him to sit down and it became a trial. While the rest of the Phantom Thieves sat on one side, close to the window, Akechi sat opposite to them. Akira placed herself behind his chair, watching their reactions.

And Akechi told his story. Of his father, how they all seemed similar. The great detective prince and the Phantom Thieves. He even told them about the order to kill Okumura.

Akira watched Haru’s face contort into shock and pain, burying her hands in her lap.

During a moment where talking seemed difficult, Akira put her hands on his shoulders and gently squeezed. For a second he regained composure and resumed his explanation.

Makoto spoke up first. “What is the reason why you are telling us this, Akechi? You’ve just revealed the truth to your enemies.”

“He told me first.” Her hands remained on his shoulders. “I’ve asked him to come here and tell you because I don’t see a sense of me knowing and you not, because this affects us all.”

Futaba remained quiet. The detective prince was the same boy than the one who killed her mother. Who was the initial trigger to the creation of her palace. To her deathwish.

“This is some fucked up bullshit!” Ryuji leaned back in his chair, his movement aggressive and rash. “What is he going to do now? Join us?! Hell no!”

She could see Akechi flinch, even when it was just a little bit. Her heart shattered at the motion and she remembered the thing she told Ryuji when he confessed his love to her.

“Guys, listen to me.” She buried her fingers in the fabric of his jacket. “Whatever you want to say right now, and I can imagine what thoughts you’re having,” She shot a look in Ryuji’s direction, “let me tell you one small detail that maybe all of you have overlooked.” Suddenly, his hand was on top of hers and she let out a deep exhale, the cough itching her throat. “Who should have taught him about the treasure and the calling card? The only reason we know is Morgana.” Her companion perked his head up, his eyes calm, but a frown on his face.

Suddenly, all of them remained quiet and Akira could exhale in small relief. “May I remind you, Ryuji-” The blonde perked up, “That both of us wanted to deal with Kamoshida and we didn’t care about the consequences? Imagine if Morgana wouldn’t have been there, telling us about that other option. We would have killed Kamoshida’s shadow and caused him to have a mental shutdown. Ann,” the young lady looked into her direction, hesitating, “imagine if you would have pulled through your revenge and seriously hurt Kamoshida back there. We three would have done the same as Akechi did,” She squeezed his shoulder tighter, “but we didn’t, we had Morgana. And he was the one who led us.”

And when even the loudest member of them learned the advantages of being quiet, it was obvious how dire the situation was.

“I want him to join us.” Widened eyes, open mouths and frowns evident on their faces. “So he can at least pay back what he did. But, I want this decision to go to Haru.” The young heiress looked at her in confusion, in fear, a deep inner conflict. “This is your father we’re talking about. The only thing that is missing now is the calling card – you decide if Akechi joins us for this heist.”

She gulped, inaudibly, but the movement of her throat was visible. “You assure me that my father will be spared? That you will not kill him?”

Akechi straightened his shoulders. “I swear.”

Haru, always the one who was too good for this world, nodded. “Alright then.”

Goro Akechi became a member of the Phantom Thieves. Crow.

They sent the calling card, took his treasure and a week later, the chief of Okumura foods confessed his crimes. The engagement was called of And Haru Okumura was a free woman.

In this span of time, in a week, Akechi managed to escape Shido’s fangs by poisoning himself and maneuvering his form into the hospital. Only these couple of days were enough to change time’s course. Drastic times ask for drastic measures.

Akira couldn’t sleep for an entire week.

Shido gave the order. Sae Nijima would investigate the Phantom Thieves and would start to search Leblanc. The possibility of Akira’s imprisonment was close to reach. Makoto’s face when she learned about the existence of her sister’s palace tore her heart apart.

(Strange. She has seen it so many times already…)

During their exploration of the casino of envy, it took longer than any other tries before. Her dark coat was heavy on her shoulder, the mask glued to her face and her gloves slick with sweat. Many times they had to take a break, couldn’t proceed as far as Akira wanted it. Her coughing became worse, the weight on her chest unbearable and all other Phantom Thieves looked at her in worry.

But she had to keep going, no matter what.

She begged for more time. She just couldn’t stop at this point.

Don’t cry.

Akechi was the one who brought her home along with Futaba, who was glued to the side of her sister. He accompanied her to Leblanc’s door, bid them farewell and a recovery of her worsening state. Akira wanted to cry.

It was so close.

They changed Sae Nijima’s heart. On the same night, Akira received a call when she lay in bed, the coughing worse again with Morgana by her side, trying to calm her and Soujiro sitting on a chair next to her. He stroked her back, trying to calm her. He was afraid, but decided to retreat when her phone started to ring. He gave her the privacy she needed.

Akira accepted the call and heart Makoto’s sobbing voice on the other end of the line. She thanked Akira, told her how much she cherishes her as a friend and that she felt sorry for ever doubting her.

The Nijima sisters were reunited. And it was a wonderful thing to behold.

But all the luck and happiness were over, when Shido tried to get rid of his hitman. Akechi called her, tried to tell her what happened, but the only thing she could hear was wheezing and sobbing.

Exactly the same thing when he died in that one car accident.

Panic groped her heart and chest and as fast as she could, she got Soujiro out of bed and forced him to drive her to the point where he was. Blood dripping out of his wounds, bruises on his face and a gun to his right.

With the utmost care, they maneuvered him into his small car and brought him to Takemi. She was the only one she could trust at that point.

Tae covered the wound, got rid of the bullet and made sure that he’d survive the night. As soon as the doctor was finished, Akira sat by his side, gripped his hand tightly in her own and hoped to all gods and ethereal beings to aid her.

Don’t cry. She was so close.

She stayed away from school that day, staying in the clinic all day. She wrote the message into the group chat and the Phantom Thieves were gathered in Tae’s clinic which was closed during that day.

The plan was obvious. Change Masayohsi Shido’s heart. Make him pay for his crimes and stop him from becoming the next prime minister.

“What are we going to do with Akechi?”

Akira had a plan. A risky one, but the only one she could imagine would work. With the help of Ryuji, both of them heaved Akechi upwards, careful of his wound, carrying him through a dark Yongen-Yaja

It was the middle of November. And the end never brought her more hope and fear.

They managed to gain access to Shido’s palace and as fast as possible, they changed his heart. Every day, without a break, they met up in Leblanc after school and gained one letter after another. But the breaks were even more frequent.

Only in rare moments Akira felt that she didn’t have much time left.

During the evenings, every time she’d returned, Akechi was lying in her bed, still not capable to move much. Only rarely she’d see him awake and when he was, he smiled at her in the most beautiful way possible and Akira’s heart soared and roared with happiness.

“Go to sleep, Akechi.” She sat on the corner of the bed, gripping his hand tightly in hers, caressing his shaggy brown hair from his forehead. “It was a long day.”

He spent most of the time with sleeping.

The evening when they managed to change Masayoshi Shido’s heart, Akira returned to him once more. And he sat upright in bed, with trembling arms, but he had enough energy to sit up. With only a little more help from her, he managed to put his feet on the ground and lay his head on her shoulder.

It even startled her more when he leaned up and kissed her fully on her lips.

And the dam nearly broke. _Nearly. It was close. But she kept it together._

Only a little bit more time. Only a little bit. And when she won, she couldn’t be more happy. If she’d lose, she’d always cherish this moment in her heart.

When he kissed her, she reciprocated, leaning into his touch and after a minute of parting lips and only a note of heavier breathing, Akira towered over him on all fours, kissing him over and over again, on his lips over to his neck on his chest, nuzzling his skin. He breathed shakily, the tremble obvious in his movement and even a little moan escaped him. But before she could advance further, his hands, previously on her waist, turned to her face and he cupped her cheeks. “When I’m fully recovered...”

He nuzzled his nose. “I am yours,” she whispered and a wistful smile turned on his lips. “And I am yours.”

The kiss they shared was warm and a promise for the future.

One week later, Akira asked Futaba to take care of Morgana for the night. And when her little sister shot her a mischievous grin, she grabbed the black feline in her arms. “Sure. Have fun, Akira.”

When Soujiro left the cafe, there was no restrain for Akechi or Akira. She nearly threw herself on him and at the beginning, he laughed – freely, openly, without a restrain – and the atmosphere wasn’t filled with passionate seduction or dire need, but it was lighthearted, free, happy. Akira didn’t imagine that sex could be like that, but it was the truth.

She giggled – she was a human being! - and tugged on the hem of his shirt, kissing him softly on her lips.

And they were looking at each other as if the world was right. Mementos still existed and Yaldabaoth was undefeated, but nothing could destroy this moment. Nobody, no god or demon.

It was just her and Goro, her and the boy she wanted to save.

When he kissed her again and turned them around so he was on top, he kissed her neck, lovingly, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. His smile never left his face, only when they were united and their lips never parted. His breath became hers, her life became his.

When they fell asleep that night, Akira knew that everything was worth it.

When Goro was fully recovered, they decided to reach for the depths of Mementos. They fought the holy Grail – the thing that was her greatest ally and her greatest enemy – and Mementos was about to fuse with the world. She held on to Goro’s hand, looked him in the eyes, and promised him, that everything would be okay.

The velvet room was in front of her. And she broke free of her cell, defying the will of the malevolent god.

Yaldabaoth was looking at her, Lavena standing behind her and in the cell behind his desk, she could see her Goro, her hero, her love, her crow, sitting behind bars, fast asleep. And the smirk was evident on his face. “I underestimated you, Trickster. I did not think that you were capable to keep such stamina. To see this fool die over and over again and betray your precious friends so many times...”

The evil chuckle echoed in her head, but it got quickly replaced with Goro’s honest and full laughter, and there was nothing that could stop her now.

Even though the weight on her chest nearly crushed her lungs.

“I win the bet, Yaldabaoth. Better luck next time.”

But of course, she would be a fool to believe that someone like Yaldabaoth would clean the field. No, he challenged her openly for a last battle and Akira accepted. When he was gone, she stepped in front of Goro’s cell and opened it without a key. The door was unlocked.

She kneed in front of him, shook him awake. “Goro?” She shook him again. “Goro, wake up.”

For the first moment, she thought that he’d sleep for all eternity.

But he woke up, groggily, his black mask cast to the side and he looked at her puzzled. “Akira?” He touched her face faintly. “Where am I?”

Pure happiness flooded her veins and she needed this even more than air. “By my side.” She hugged him around his torso, putting her forehead against his heart. “We’re together.”

Only a tiny bit. And Akira prayed to all gods that she’d make it.

When they returned to Lavenza, the girl smiled at them, honest delight in her yellow eyes. Igor, the one Yaldabaoth replaced in all those tries before, grinned at them. “Congratulations, Goro Akechi,” Lavenza spoke.

The beam on his face was enough.

“Good work, Trickster.” Igor said.

Akira felt lighter than a feather in the wind.

After helping him up, she searched for the others, releasing them from their cells and they returned. The Phantom Thieves final heist. It began.

The archangels were stronger than anything she fought before. But she was stronger than anytime before. And the chosen from Igor and Yaldabaoth together was something that no one of them could stop.

And even when the situation was looking like defeat, Joker didn’t lose hope.

Beware of a girl with something to protect.

They defeated Yaldabaoth and Mementos was destroyed, just like the metaverse. And when Morgana disappeared, Akira quickly grabbed his paw and tears were prominent in their eyes. “We will meet again, Morgana.” She smiled at him and Morgana grinned back.

“We will.”

Standing in Shibuya, only a small group of teenagers, enjoying their victory, Akira felt something wet on her cheek. She closed her eyes and suddenly, she really felt lighter than a feather.

But the wind knocked her over and she could suddenly feel arms around her form, and panicked shouts. “Akira?!”

She didn’t want to open her eyes. She just wanted to enjoy this moment.

They called an ambulance. She fell asleep.

When she woke up, she was in the hospital, doctors and nurses surrounding her. Soujiro stormed into the room as soon as they heard she woke up, followed by Akechi and Futaba, then the others. Futaba fell around her neck, crying into her skin and even in Soujiro’s eyes, she could see a lone tear. Akechi was standing behind him, smiling at her and she reached forward, taking his hand into hers.

It was over. She won. He was with her and Yaldabaoth was defeated.

She deemed herself unbeatable, invincible. Nothing was able to touch her.

Until Sae Nijima entered her room and after short small talk, she put the cards on the table.

Goro Akechi had to turn himself in. Him or her, but one of them had to.

And Akira’s world shattered.

“No!” She leaned forward, grasping his hand tightly into hers and looked at the prosecutor. “Please! I’ll go, but please, leave him alone!”

She did so much, she fought gods and angels and demons, she freed the world from its prison, everything for the boy in front of her and now a human told her that they had to be separated? How was this fair?

Maybe her eyes were enough or Goro’s silent question for her to leave the room, but when she left and Goro took her hands into his, Akira couldn’t stop herself.

She started to cry. She started to cry over the cruelty of this world. Over the efforts she made in order to save him. And yet, everything seemed to turn against them. Against their life and their love.

She clung to his torso like her life was dependent of him. She didn’t want him to go. She wanted to keep his warmth. He mustn’t go. No.

Her shoulders were weak and in the middle of sentences, she started to cough and cough and cough. Goro called the doctor and with every kind of painkillers, they shut her down until she was a drooling mess and fell asleep with his kiss on her forehead.

On the next morning, Soujiro told her that Goro Akechi has turned himself in.

Akira thought she didn’t have any tears left. But then she found out that from so many tries before, there was still plenty enough. When the other Phantom Thieves visited her, she wanted to apologize to them. For everything she ever did. For being selfish. For being ruthless and cold-blooded. For being a monster.

But the only thing she could get out were incoherent words, her quivering form buried in Yusuke’s arms with Haru caressing her hair.

She didn’t want to see Sae. She didn’t want to hear Makoto’s reasoning. She didn’t want to listen to Ann’s and Ryuji’s hopeful banter.

She just wanted him back, back in her arms.

That was the only thing she desired.

She wanted to have Morgana on her lap, she wanted to feel his fur and hear him banter with Ruyji. She lost her two most precious friends and she was helpless.

Her asthma became stronger. Pills were her new favorite meal and when she returned to Leblanc, Soujiro was waiting for her with curry and coffee and a smile for his second daughter.

The world became a dark, dark place. Even more hopeless when she first entered Tokyo. It felt like an eternity, when everything was new and unpredictable. The times where she didn’t know about the Black Mask, and didn’t enter a pact with the devil.

But her friends were her friends.

They’ve seen the agony on Akira’s face. And for nearly two months, from the end of December to the middle of February, there was no night which she had to stay alone. After school, Ann, Ryuji, Haru or Makoto would ask her if she’d like to spend some time together, Yusuke often visited with a curt nod and his desire to see the Sayuri again and Futaba didn’t let her chance slip away to dance around Akira.

They never left her alone. Even on her birthday at the end of January, they gathered together in Leblanc, put the cake on display and smiled at her while singing Happy Birthday.

It was some cheesy and corny shit. But Akira would never want to change it for anything.

And while they sat together in a booth in Leblanc, the others talking with each other and conversing, and Akira noticed after a while the intense interaction with a patient Yusuke and a smiling Haru, Akira noticed something after a while.

This was the first time in eternity where she lived long enough to see her birthday.

And before she could do anything to prevent it, the tears gathered in her eyes and she could feel the hot liquid running down her cheeks.

She excused herself quickly, hiding the tears and walked upstairs. Standing at the window, looking up at the cold night sky with the moon shining and the stars sparkling. The cold winter air sneaked through her window and Akira shuddered, pulling the black jacket closer to her.

She let her shoulders fall. Turned around and rejoined the others.

When the most of them bid her farewell, Yusuke asked her if she’d mind his presence any longer. “Yusuke.” She smiled at him. “Is that a serious question? Stay as long as you want.”

He thanked her and she made some coffee for them, even in the middle of the night. After hours, she let him camp in her bed. Of course he refused. “Not with me. You sleep there and that’s final.”

Although she had school the next day, Akira lingered downstairs. Sat at the booths, read something, checked the internet for funny videos and tried to remain awake. The coffee was helping, definitely. But her lids were becoming heavier, yet sleep seemed far away. This is was her 17th birthday and Akira managed to keep it up.

She made him a promise after all. This was her final try. And she managed to pull it through. She defeated him. And won the bet.

Yaldabaoth would give her as may tries as possible. If she managed to gain her goals in a try, he would relent. If she’d fail and surrender, he’d win and the world would meet its doom.

Suddenly, her mind was blank. There was nothing she could think of. All those memories, all those moments, vanished from her memory. She was a free girl.

Her ears perked up when she heard steps coming from above. Looking over her shoulder, Yusuke approached her in his black slacks and white button up shirt, barefoot and keeping a hand close to the staircase. “Akira?” He looked at her surprised. “You are still awake?”

She shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep much. What about you?”

“I had the need to see the Sayuri.” He stepped besides her, looked at the painting of his mother. “I don’t comprehend why, but...”

“I get it.” She didn’t, but Yusuke was always too complex for her to understand. “Should I leave you alone?”

“No, please. I’d enjoy if you’d kept me company.”

She sighed, quietly. “Alright.”

Both of them were sitting in a booth during the night, him staring at the portray of his mother, her staring faintly into the distance. She thought about the many nights she spent with Goro here, when he was shot and needed to recover. Their first night as a couple, their kisses and touches and the feeling of security of being in his arms.

She missed him.

“Akira? Would you allow me a question?”

Without saying anything, she looked at him, her cheek on her pulled knee.

“Would you be my model for my next painting?”

And when she sputtered, Akira felt young. Young like a teenage girl that she was supposed to be.

And even though she could see the passionate gleam in his eyes, Akira was happy to see how far he came in this year.

“Of course, it’d be my honor.”

While he got his sketch pad from his bag, telling her to move into a position that was comfortable for her, she joked around at first: looking goofy, looking kinda seductive, which elected a strange noise from Yusuke’s throat and resulted in a full laughter from Akira, but she quickly caught herself and showed him her profile, her elbow on the table and looking at the wall.

“Perfect.”

It was the word which made Akira feel giddy.

Hours passed and none of them realized that morning has already approached and dawn was visible on the horizon. Both of them stayed awake in the night and it was evident in the dark circles under their eyes, but none of them cared enough.

During the time where the trains were running again and Soujiro hasn’t come to open Leblanc, Yusuke gathered his belongings, even accepting her money to get the trainfair without walking. “You kept me company, Yusuke. It’s the least I can do.”

He thanked her, but before he left, he turned around. “Akira, may I tell you something?”

Fear pierced her heart. She saw him with Haru the last evening, the beam on her face and the smile on his lips and she sincerely hoped that it wouldn’t happen again.

“Back then, during the last battle with Mementos...” He stopped, halted and Akira’s eyes widened. “I am not certain what transpired there or the reason, but I’m glad to see that you have returned, Akira. I’m happy to know that you chose us. You have my gratitude.” His smile towards her was earnest, but it was a punch to her lungs that knocked all air out. He bid her farewell and left her standing in her empty home.

He was happy that she returned.

Akira kept living on her daily life until the middle of February.

One fateful day, Sae Nijima entered the cafe with a purpose, visible in her strides and her disciplined posture. She specifically asked for Akira and when she showed up, she had the most delightful news for her,

The court has decided to release Goro Akechi from Juvenile hall. Besides, Masayoshi Shido has admitted his crimes towards her and was open to enter a trial to prove her innocence. It was possible that the probation would be put aside and she’d be a free woman.

The second part was unnecessary for Akira. The first one was important. Goro was coming back.

“What?!” Soujiro stared at her in awe. “But how?”

“We’ve checked his relations to Shido with a DNA test and it’s true, Shido’s is Goro Akechi’s father. Besides, Shido admitted that he threatened Akechi in killing all those victims and the fact that he is still underage. And next to that, the court is not capable to check those processes of mental shutdowns. He won’t be completely free – the least thing they had to do was to keep him under supervision and his accord is no longer clean, but he will come back from Juvenile Hall.” Sae looked at her. “You did so much for me and Makoto, this is the least I can do. Allow me to represent you during your trial against Shido.”

Akira gathered the Phantom Thieves after she heard the news and the group gathered in a big hug around her when she couldn’t keep her tears of joy behind her eyes. Futaba was the one who was most suspicious – he still killed her mother, but when Akira pulled her aside that evening and asked her intently, she admitted she would never fully forgive him. “But he was a victim, just like us. It’d be unfair to him if I wouldn’t at least give him a chance.”

Futaba was her little sister, no matter what anyone would say. This was the only blessing she really needed and Akira hugged her tightly, pulling her against her chest.

But before she begged Soujiro to pick Goro up with her, he already rose his hand. “Don’t worry about it, the cafe can endure it if it’s closed for one day.”

Two days later, Akira, Soujiro and Futaba made themselves on the way to Juvenile hall, waiting in front of the door and waited.

The air was chilling against her nose. It was the first time in an eternity where she was without her glasses in public.

Suddenly, the door opened and Io and behold, Goro Akechi stepped out, nodded to the guard and as soon as he saw her, a smile spread on his face.

Without any barrier, Akira leaped at him, being caught by his arms and putting her own around his neck, burying her face into his collarbone. She laughed, he laughed and the world was perfect. They were together. Nothing else mattered.

Reaching Futaba and Soujiro, the girl had a grin on her lips, snickering behind a hand of their lovey-dovey behaviour and her father had his arms crossed in front of his chest. “Akechi, let me get this straight.” The detective stopped in his movement. “If you dare to hurt Akira or make her cry, be prepared that I will haunt you.”

“I agree. You will have to face the endboss if you do that, Akechi!”

But he didn’t laugh about her joke – instead, he did something that made her heart soar and Akira felt her face split in two when she heard him. “I will do my best to make her happy. I promise you.”

A quiet laugh from Soujiro. “Well then, welcome to the family.”

The Phantom Thieves were waiting for them, mainly for Akira to see her happy face but they spoke with Akechi as well and welcomed him back. She could feel his tired form against her shoulder and with a smile, put a hand on his own, kissing his temple briefly when he fell asleep on her shoulder.

The world was okay. The world was theirs.

But still, Akira’s sickness didn’t relent. She still had heavy asthma and she already made a plan of pills she had to take back home. Trips and visits to the hospital became normal for her to get herself checked. One day, when her appointment was done and she decided to wait for Goro who told her that he’d pick her up to see a movie, she took a way to the park the hospital offered. It was the 13th of February and both of them decided that they’d spend their Valentine’s day in Leblanc’s attic with coffee and curry. The chocolate for him was already stored away, with great help from the girls – Ann helped her in decorating, Haru in preparing the chocolate, Futaba was quirky as always and Makoto watched her with an interested gleam in her eyes.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a ball fell in front of her feet, little and red and obviously used due to the little spots of dirt. A bark echoed to her and a silver furred dog sat in front of her and the ball, with big crimson eyes focused on her and it was such a straight contrast to Morgana’s deep blue orbs and black fur that it made her oddly nostalgic.

“Koromaru!” The dog barked again, quickly picking up the ball and dashing back to a young woman sitting on a bench. Her gray eyes met crimson ones and a beautiful smile spread on the young woman’s lips. When Akira approached her, she chuckled, caressing the silver fur. “I’m sorry, I hope he didn’t bother you.”

The dog whined, nudging her hand and panted happily when she scratched him behind his ears.

“Of course not, I just didn’t look where I was going.”

The woman in a white hospital gown tilted her head. “Would you like to sit?”

And strangely, Akira wanted to.

She sat down, next to the gorgeous woman with reddish brown hair that reached her waist, pale skin, dark circles under her crimson eyes and soft facial structures. Her hands were folded in her lap every time she threw the ball for her the silver dog. She had to be five or six years older than Akira, but her mature beauty was something she envied.

Her phone rang, with a message from Akechi. “ _Where are you?”_

“ _In the park.”_

“ _I’m coming.”_

A smile spread on her face which didn’t go unnoticed by the young woman. “Your boyfriend?”

A sheepish smile enlightened her whole face. “Is it that obvious?”

“I know that expression from me. Congratulations.” When her dog returned, he quickly jumped to her side and put his head on her lap. “I hope you aren’t here permanently?”

“No, just had an appointment with the doctor.”

“That’s good.”

“What about you? If you don’t mind my asking. You don’t look very sick to me.”

A giggle escaped her lips and it sounded ethereal. “My boyfriend and a very dear friend of mine are currently talking with the doctor if I can leave already. It’s a long story.”

“How long are you already here?”

Pursing her lips, she looked upwards, scratching her dog. “Around two months?”

That was a surprise.

“Yeah, about two months. I came here on Christmas Eve.”

“Oh. I can imagine better ways to spend Christmas Eve than at the hospital.” A little voice in her head reminded her that she was one to talk. They defeated Yaldabaoth on Christmas, she fell unconscious and Goro sneaked into her room to spend Christmas with her together.

“Well..” A wistful sigh escaped the beauty’s lips and she grinned at her. “I think it wasn’t so bad. I’d prefer a hospital over the place where I’ve been before.”

Somehow, Akira believed that immediately.

Out of the blue, her loyal companion shot up, jumped from the bench and barked enthusiastically at a pair of two adults coming their way. He pressed his paws against a young man’s legs, whining happilly when he caressed his furry cheeks.

When Akira turned to look at the young woman’s face, a beam was apparent on her features and she was sure that this man was her boyfriend she was talking about.

“I guess I’m going.” She stood up from her seat, shortly bowing to the redhead. “It was nice speaking with you.”

“I agree. Maybe we will meet again?”

Akira shrugged, smirking at her. “Maybe. Only time will know.”

She turned around-

“Wait.”

The young woman looked at her, leaned forward in her seat on the bench. And her smile, her face, the joy and happiness was nothing compared to the one she felt when she heard of Goro’s release. It was a joy from the deepest core of her heart and her face was as bright as the sun. Someone who was trapped in darkness for so long and began to taste sun and spring.

“Thank you.”

And the weight which plagued Akira for nearly an entire year fell completely.

Two words. Two words were enough.

She bowed again, a stutter in her movement and she passed the silver haired man and a beautiful red haired woman, who sat by the young woman’s side. When Akira turned around to get a look at them, they looked so harmonic, with the man’s arm around her shoulder and the woman standing in front of them. They were laughing, talking calmly with each other. And the young woman put her head on the chest of the man, closing her eyes, which prompted him to caress her brownish red hair.

It was a picture of peace.

“Akira?”

Hastily, she returned around and looked into her own love’s eyes. Goro was standing in front of her, shaking. He lost weight during his time at Juvenile Hall and Akira made it her duty that she needed to fatten him up. “Are you okay?”

She hugged him around his torso, feeling his hands on the small of her back and Akira smiled. “Yes.” She spoke the truth. “Yes, I am.”

A day later, during the afternoon of Valentine’s day, the Phantom Ladies have gathered in Leblanc. It was the day of couples, but three out of five didn’t have a date.

The greatest surprise for them was Haru.

“You’re going on a date with Yusuke?!” Ann stared at her as if she were an alien. “You mean with Yusuke? Yusuke Kitagwa?”

Haru giggled, a blush tainting her cheeks and thanked Akira quietly when she passed a cup of coffee in her direction. “Well, we were just talking about it and then we decided that we want to go to a gallery for an exhibit.”

“We really need to teach Yusuke what it means to go on a date.” Futaba grinned into Akira’s direction. “Pretty sure our leader can give him one or two tips.”

“What are you going to do, Akira?”

“We’ll just sit here. We’ve just been to a movie yesterday. I’m happy if I can enjoy some peace and quiet.” Especially after all that trouble when she found out that Goro had to repeat the year due to his time in Juvenile hall and the masses of missed lessons to his status as former celebrity.

“ _Well, at least we both graduate at the same time.”_

She smiled.

“Oooh, you gotta tell me when the wedding is.”

Makoto spluttered her coffee all over the table when she heard the words, Ann beamed at her and Haru looked at her in happiness. “You two have been talking about it?”

“Holy, calm down. No, we didn’t.” Shooting a playful glare in Futaba’s direction, she returned to her tasks at hand. “I’m enjoying the last rest of my time here in Tokyo.” She had to leave in a month. And it saddened her immensely.

But before any somber mood could come up between the five of them, the door bell rang and when they expected Soujiro, nobody was standing in the door frame.

At least no human being.

“Wait, did I just hear something about a wedding?!”

And this high pitched, boyish voice would be indistinguishable for Akira.

A black feline stood in the door frame, wide blue eyes looking at them, his mouth opened in shock and a yellow collar around his neck.

“Morgana!”

Akira turned around the counter, reaching her arms for her dearest companion and pulled him close to her chest. “You’re back, Mona!”

“Akira, are you getting married?!”

And despite the tears and happiness of his return, the laughter rang full in Leblanc and Akira stretched his cheeks and scratched maybe a little bit too hard.

When Haru sent a picture of her with Morgana in her arms into the group chat, not even an hour passed before Ryuji and Yusuke entered the cafe with widened eyes and five happy ladies with a cat on their leader’s lap.

When Goro came over that evening, he greeted Morgana back. When everyone left, her two most precious friends gathered around her.

Suddenly, their topic changed to her return to her hometown.

“Please look after her, Morgana.”

“I sure will, Akechi. After all, Akira would be pretty hopeless without me.”

That earned the smug feline a laugh from her boyfriend. There were still some things to do, but Akira was happy.

At the beginning of March, her name has been cleared and after the trial, Masayoshi Shido stepped forward and apologized for everything he ever did. She’d never forgive, too many things have happened.

“I will take care of Goro.”

Maybe he would find peace too. But that was something she couldn’t predict.

20th March. The day of her return.

As stealthy as always, the Phantom Thieves of heart managed to get a van and filled every seat with Makoto and Akechi in the first row, Ryuji, Ann and Akira in the second with Morgana on the former’s lap and Yusuke, Futaba and Haru in the back row. When the sea was visible for them to see, a blue spot on the horizon, Akira stretched upwards, opened the little window and felt the fresh air caress her face.

To imagine that she once thought about giving this world up.

“ _Thank you.”_

The young woman’s grateful smile appeared in her head and Akira took a deep and refreshing breath.

Her asthma was completely gone.


End file.
